Marauders
The Marauders is a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter and a Second Founding Successor Chapter of the White Scars according to the Apocrypha of Davio, written in the 33rd Millennium. The Mantis Warriors Chapter, which grew infamous during the Badab War, was created from the gene-seed of the Marauders. The Marauders Chapter are isolationist in their tendencies. They will fight readily enough alongside other Imperial forces, but remain aloof and exchange only what information they must to prosecute their campaigns. Recognised for their particular aptitude as marksmen, the Marauders often set ambushes for their enemies and then hammer them with massed firepower before sweeping down to finish off the ragged and terrified survivors. Chapter History Space Marine.]] Notable Campaigns Brother Khas'Khol, 2nd Company, 2nd Squad (battleline)]] *'Relief of Ferax Hive (071.M41)' - When Hive Ferrax on Thracian Primaris fell prey to a cannibal cult uprising from the lawless underslumps, a number of nearby Chapters mustered in response. Under Commander Zha'Khan of the Marauders Chapter, the Thracian Response Force deployed to the wastes about the hive. Maddened by hunger, having scoured the interior of prey, the cannibals surged outwards in a vast horde and were subsequently destroyed by the massed guns of the Space Marines. *'Reconquest of the Zypher Sub-Sector (204-224.M41)' - For almost 300 years the Ork empire of WAAAGH! Arbutz had ruled the Zypher Sub-sector and was left unmolested, until a campaign of re-conquest was finally begun in 204.M41. The re-conquest was led by troops of the Raven Guard, Marauders, Eagle Warriors and Revilers Space Marine Chapters, supported by over two dozen Imperial Guard regiments. In a long, hard fought campaign, these troops battled to reclaim the planets lost to Warlord Arbuttz, until finally in 224.M41 the Zypher Sub-sector was declared free of the taint of alien infection. *'The Diata Purge (858.M41)' - Chapter Master Kyublai Khan led the combined might of the White Scars and the Marauders Chapters against a fell host of Chaos Space Marine Renegades. *'The Orphean War (992.M41)' - With the awakening of the Necron menace within the Orpheus Sector, the Marauders diverted one of their Battle Companies to bolster the imperial counter-attack of battlegroup Salvation. Alongside the entirety of the Minotaurs Space Marine Chapter, this company would serve during the Battle of Amarah, eventually grinding the Necron advance to a standstill. Yet, the losses incurred in the campaign were so terrific that the Orphean War was considered lost, and the entire Sector revoked by special edict of the High Lords of Terra. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Marauders' primarily wear yellow Power Armour. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest plate is black. The black squad specialty symbol on the right shoulder guard designates operational specialty -- battleline, close support, fire support, Veteran or command. A white High Gothic numeral is stenciled in the centre of it, indicating squad number. A black High Gothic numeral stenciled on the centre of the left knee guard indicates company number. Chapter Badge The Marauders' Chapter badge is a black sword with its blade surrounded by a nimbus of red flames, centred on a field of yellow. Sources *''Adeptus Astartes: Successor Chapters'' (Limited Release Booklet) *''Codex: Space Marines'' (8th Edition) (Revised Codex), pg. 40 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (6th Edition), pp. 8, 38, 143 *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (4th Edition), pg. 73 *''How to Paint Space Marines'', pg. 81 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two - Space Marines and Forces of the Inquisition'', pp. 30, 80, 185 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two, Second Edition - War Machines of the Adeptus Astartes'', pg. 19 *''Imperial Armour Volume Twelve : The Fall of Orpheus'', pg. 40 *[http://www.games-workshop.com/MEDIA_CustomProductCatalog/m1320010_Swordwind_Part_3_-_Baran_War.pdf Swordwind, Part 3 - The Baran War] Gallery Dreadnought Vaas.jpg|Mars Pattern Mark V Dreadnought "Vaas", of the Marauders' 9th Company Predator Destructor.jpg|A Marauders Predator Destructor Marauders Damocles Rhino.jpg|A Marauders Damocles Command Rhino es:Invasores Category:M Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:White Scars Category:Second Founding